A New Outlook
by ReadAllAboutIt
Summary: Hinata Kimiko was everything that her sister wasn't. She was irritable, often times rude, paranoid, sarcastic and definitely not interesting enough to hold the attention of thirteen completely different guys. Not interesting, and not pretty enough. Maybe smart enough though. At least, that was the way that she always saw it. Summary continued inside.
1. Nani

Bolded words should be taken as English. If it isn't bolded then it would count as Japanese as this is the fanfiction for the anime Brothers Conflict.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own anything recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and me OCs.**

Hinata Kimiko was everything that her sister wasn't. She was irritable, often times rude, paranoid, sarcastic and definitely not interesting enough to hold the attention of thirteen completely different guys. Not interesting, and not pretty enough. Maybe smart enough though. At least, that was the way that she always saw it. But who cares? After all, Kimiko would be spending all her time in America, where her sister wasn't, studying to become a psychiatrist, while Ema lived in Japan. That was the way Kimiko always thought things would work out. Until her dad suddenly thought that it was a good idea to ship her back to Japan to stay with her new siblings for at _least_ a year. By the gods did Kimiko hate Murphy's Law.

Chapter One:

"**What do you **_**mean **_**I have to go back to Japan for a year?!" **Hinata Rinatarou could practically feel his ears bleeding after they had been assaulted by his youngest daughter's screech.

"Honey, _please_ be calm about this. And can you switch over to Japanese? My English isn't what it used to be." Even through the horrible connection, Hinata Kimiko could hear the pleading undertone, lying beneath her father's words. Heaving a sigh, she resigned herself to the fact that she wouldn't win this argument and was already making a list of the items she needed to pack in her head. That didn't mean that she would be giving up that quickly though.

"Why are you calling me in the middle of testing week asking me to come back to Japan?" It also didn't mean that she wasn't irritated either.

"Because, I think that it would be a good idea if you came to get to know your new family. Besides, Ema's worried about you.." Playing the "make the younger sibling feel guilty about worrying the older" card. That's low. _Goddammit dad, _Kimiko curses to herself, _this is really important to you. Crap._

" But what about my studies?! I can't just take a year off if I want to become a psychiatrist."

"I already talked to the principal about this and she said that it was fine."

"... What did she say?"

"She said that she would be counting this as a year of studying abroad and that she would allow it as long as you agreed to it as studying abroad and helped out around Hinode High School. I was thinking that you could help out with the English class. They could use it."

"Pshhh. There's no getting out of this is there."

"Nope. I like how you didn't even phrase that as a question."

"I just have one condition."

"Okay…"

"My friends can visit at any time."

"Deal."

"... I'll be there by Friday."

"That's my girl. Love you!" The dial tone interrupted her as Kimiko was opening her mouth to say the words back to her dad. _Love you too. _


	2. Tadaima

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own anything recognizable in this story. I only own the plot and me OCs.**

"**Japan sure is a lot brighter than I remember it being."** _Well, here goes nothing._ "**How the Hell am I supposed to get to Sunrise Residence?" **Is muttered in a low voice while the owner of siad voice stares down at her luggage in aggravation.

"Are you a foreigner?" A curious and somewhat feminine voice asks her while Kimiko was contemplating how to strangle herself with her luggage.

"Sort of." Kimiko looks up to see a slim and pretty female, slightly taller than Kimiko.

"How is it sort of?" Kimiko could hear the slight amusement hidden underneath her words as the woman blinked her green eyes at Kimiko while combing through her long red hair. Suddenly Kimiko felt slightly self conscious with her plain brown eyes and thick, brown hair before mentally smacking herself for thinking that way.

"Well I'm Japanese but I've lived in America for practically my entire life."

"I see. Well, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Uh, yes. Um, do you know where I can hail a cab or something?"

"Of course. Just go outside the airport and there should be a section of taxis and cabs. If not then I think there are places where you can rents cars."

"Thank you!" _I should be upset that Ema didn't send me a ride but it's understandable. After all, this is supposed to be a surprise for her. I wonder what my new siblings will be like._

Arriving at the entrance of Sunrise Residence, Kimiko finally allowed herself to feel the slightest bit of anxiety at what her new family might think of her. After all, she wasn't exceptionally pleasing to eye nor was she the most interesting of people. Besides, this is thirteen new people that she has to make sure won't hate her. Knowing herself, she knew that at least one of them would find her rude or annoying. _Oh well, too late to back out now._

*_Knock, Knock_*

Hinata Kimiko could hear the sound of footsteps approaching the other side of the door.

"Hello. How may I help- Kimiko?!" Hinata Ema's face showed a mix of expressions ranging from confusion to surprise to finally, happiness.

"Kimiko! Oh, my god, you're here, you're actually here!" Ema quickly tackled the sixteen year-old after realizing who she was. "You've gotten so tall!"

"Thanks Oneechan," Kimiko says, smiling at her older sister despite the fact that she was shorter than Kimiko, making it so that Kimiko had to step back a little to meet her eye-to-eye.

"Come in! Oh my God, if I had known you were coming I would've set up a proper welcome. I'm the only one home right now but the others should be back soon. I can't wait for you to meet them!" To be honest, Ema was feeling slightly nervous about letting them meet Kimiko, after all Ema doesn't want Kimiko to go through what she's going through.

"Yeah, I'm… excited about meeting them." She flashes a quick yet strained smile to Ema to make her statement seem more realistic.

"Don't worry, everyone is pretty nice." Well, excluding _some _people. "Besides, knowing you, they should be the ones that are feeling nervous."

"Do they even know that I'm here?" Kimiko asks while Ema leads her inside and tells her to sit while pointing to the huge couch. Ema then heads over to the kitchen to make them some tea, knowing that Kimiko would be parched after a long flight.

"Uh, I don't think so, but don't worry, you're family." Ah, there was that smile that Ema had been waiting for. It had been a while since she had seen it, but time hasn't made it any less like the equivalent of pure happiness.

"Thanks. Should I wait until the others get back before putting my stuff in my room?"

"Yeah, we should find a room that would work. We don't know who might be home tonight." Ema says while walking towards her sister, holding out the glass that held ice cubes and iced tea.

"You remembered." Kimiko could see the reflection of her smiling face on the surface of her drink.

"Yeah, you've refused to drink warm tea since you were a kid." You could practically feel the familial affection pouring over her words. "The only thing that's really changed is your height and the fact that you have a slight accent in your Japanese."

"Yeah, spending so much time in America will do that. By the way, how's your English going?"

"Pretty good, I'm able to handle okay conversations but the class at my school isn't really the best. Oh! That reminds me, I have to go finish up my English homework. I'm really sorry that I have to leave you on your own."

"It's okay, and you know that if you have any questions, you can ask me. By the way, where's Juli?"

"He's with Louis-nii. And thanks. For the offer."

"No problem, we're family." Kimiko says, standing up before bending backwards and hearing her back pop. "Man, it feels good to stretch. I'm going to go look around in the kitchen."

"Okay!" Ema says already heading up to her room, "Help yourself to anything you want." _I sure hope that Kimiko fits in. After all, we are family._


	3. Okaerinasai

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict or anything else that it recognizable. I only own my OCs and the plot of this story. **

**I feel like this turned out kind of OOC. Oh well, I might edit it again later. Oh, I probably won't be able to update during the week so, yeah. There's that. Anyway, enjoy the chapter~ Oh yeah, and there will probably be some more swearing as the story progresses. Can someone tell me if you think the rating should be changed because of it. Thanks. Anyways. Onward to the story~**

After two hours of boredom that Kimiko spent browsing through her iPad, looking for any Wi-Fi connection, she was feeling irritated as there was literally nothing else she could do without fear of breaking something, and somewhat pissed because when she was able to actually _find_ a Wi-Fi network, there was a password. _**Are you shitting me.**_ So, that was where she was when she heard the sound of laughter and footsteps heading towards the front door. She was still staring at her iPad in frustration when the door opened and revealed two males around Ema's age, each with only one eye showing. The one with the black hair and glasses was the first to take notice of the strange girl sitting in their living room.

"Tsubaki…" _**So the guy with the dyed hair is named Tsubaki. What 'bout the other one**__._

"Yeah, Azusa?" _**Well, okay then**__._ "Ah… Oh! Are you Ema-chan's friend? This is the first person that she's let visit!" All it took was a mere look in their eyes to know that their affection wasn't completely familial. _**The fuck?!**_ The one dubbed Tsubaki bounded forward as if to give Kimiko a hug but she dodged it, staring at Tsubaki with astonishment. _**Does everyone in Japan attempt to hug you when they first meet you or is this one just weird.**_

"I'm sorry about- Ema!" Both Kimiko and Tsubaki looked to where Azusa's eyes had strayed to see the aforementioned girl quickly walking toward them.

"Imouto!" Ema said while walking towards them.

"Ema! Wait- Imouto?"Tsubaki and Azusa said together before turning around to look at Kimiko closely.

"...Are you sure this is your sister?" Tsubaki asked with a somewhat confused look on his face, "How come we've never heard of her?"

"What Tsubaki means to say is, why wasn't she at the wedding and why didn't she move in earlier." _**Well, now you could tell which one was the more **__**sane **_ _**mature one.**_

"Kimi-chan did all of her studying in America so she barely has time to visit let alone attend a wedding." _**When did I agree to being called Kimi-chan of all things?!**_

"Oh! Well then welcome to your new home Kimi-chan!" Both of them flashed Kimiko a friendly smile as they welcomed her.

"Don't call me Kimi-chan." Kimiko, on the other hand, was not feeling as friendly. "Can you just tell me where I'll be rooming?" Tsubaki and Azusa both looked somewhat surprised at her lack of affection but Ema knew that she had to warm up to people first before being more _welcoming _in their presence. Even despite the fact that they were still looking somewhat offended, they agreed and led her up to one of the guest rooms.

"I'm sorry about the size, but we don't really know who might be back tonight." Azusa apologized after leading her to a bare and somewhat small room.

"It's okay. This is about the size of my room back at my dorm. I'm going to sleep for a while."

"Okay, I'll come get you when it's time for dinner." Ema smiled kindly at Kimiko before Kimiko had the chance to close the door in their faces. _**Goddammit Ema, ruining my fun**_. Ema then attempted to head back to the living room until she was pulled into a tight hug by Tsubaki. "Ah~ Not so fast my dear Imouto. You haven't even given me a welcome back hug~" Ema blushed darkly at his actions and was about to stammer a reply when Azusa smacked the back of Tsubaki's head.

"Again, I'm sorry about his actions." Azusa smiled sweetly at the girl and ignored the fact that his twin was whimpering pitifully on the floor.

"It's okay Azu-nii. I'm fine with it." Ema returned his smile with one of her own as they were finally able to head back to the living room.

"We're home!" A familiar voice declared from the front door.

"Ah! Welcome home Masa-nii!" Ema smiled brightly and proceeded to pick up her pace.

"Oneechan!" A small child with light pink hair ran from to tackle his stepsister in a hug.

"Hi Wataru!" Ema looked down at the child that had his arms wrapped around her waist and smiled fondly at him when he looked up at her.

"Hey, Masa-nii, did you know that Ema has a little sister? She's here right now." Tsubaki said.

"I'm sorry about not telling you before," Ema started, looking down at her feet with a sheepish smile, "I didn't know that she would be coming so soon. I mean, Papa told me that she would be coming over but I thought that it would be later on in the week."

Masaomi offered a kind smile at the embarrassed girl before answering. "It's okay. But she'll have to stay in one of the guest rooms for the mean time. Everyone is coming home to celebrate Futo's new song."

"Eh?" Wataru asked looking slightly confused, "I'm going to have a new Oneechan?!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll love her." Masaomi answered.

"But I don't want another Oneechan! We already have one!" Wataru looked to be on the verge of throwing a fit.

"Wataru," Ema murmured, kneeling down to be on eye level with him, "Kimiko is very nice, she may seem kind of rough around the edges but I'm sure that you're going to love her. Can you try to get along with her? For me?" Wataru still seemed a little reluctant but like his brothers, he would do practically anything his older sister asked him to.

"Okay, I'll try Oneechan. Should I also call Kimiko Oneechan?" Wataru asked.

"No, she's lived in America for a very long time and probably isn't very comfortable being addressed by a title." The trio that had witnessed Kimiko's reaction to the nickname only moments before all grimaced at the memory. " Just call her Kimiko or Big Sis." Ema smiled widely, happy that her new family was going to try to get along with her little sister. _I just hope that Kimiko tries to get along with them._


	4. Konnichiwa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict or anything else that it recognizable. I only own my OCs and the plot of this story. **_There will be swearing in this chapter. This one is pretty long to make up for the long wait. Expect weekly updates, but know that I'm not giving up on this story unless I specifically say so._

Before continuing this story, there should be a fact known about our main character. What that fact is is that you should never _ever_ attempt to wake her up before her alarm goes off or she feels like getting up. This is mostly because she sleeps like the dead and will act like one of them if you wake her up before it's time. It really is to bad that Ema forgot that simple fact after such a long time apart. But oh well.

"Kimiko," Ema attempted to get her sister for the fifth time, "get up already! It's almost time to eat dinner! _Kimiko!_" Now, another thing to know is that shit is about to hit the fan if _Hinata Ema _is getting annoyed. Apparently, Ema wasn't the only one to forget something about her sister after such a long time apart. An almost inhuman noise came from the other side of the door as the oblivious girl continued sleeping in a way that would most likely suffocate her if she stayed in that position for too long.

"Oh, my god, I'm coming in! Kimi, you better be decent!" Yep, shit was about to get _real._ "Come on Kimi," Ema cooed, attempting to get oxygen back into the lungs of her half dead sister, "Everyone really wants to meet you."

"Ughhhhmn." With that eloquent statement, Kimiko moved so her backside was facing her sister. "Bueatt uh mnh."

"Kimi, I can't speak warble, you've got to speak _**words**_!" Ema was getting annoyed but couldn't find it in herself to attempt to get her sister up by force. _But, if I don't, then Kimiko might feel guilty about making her new siblings wait._ Ema wrestled with this notion for a while before deciding that it was for the best, unaware of the sin she was committing.

"MMNPH!" Even so, maybe _actually_ choking Kimiko with a pillow wasn't the best idea. _Oh well…_ "Pfftt… I got feathers in my mouth."

"What?" Ema stared at the newfound hole in the pillow with astonishment before turning the look to her sister. "Do you _bite _in your sleep?!"

"Of course not," Kimiko scoffed, rolling her eyes at the foolish notion, "I _attack _in my sleep. Completely different."

"Right. Anyways," Ema quickly changed the the topic before it could get any weirder, " Everyone's here and we're about to eat dinner. Come one."

"M'kay." Kimiko staggered to her feet before looking in the mirror and deeming her ponytail untameable. "Let's go." Kimiko somewhat _swayed _her way out the bedroom while Ema stared after her with a fond smile before shaking her head slightly and hurrying after to make sure Kimiko didn't accidently kill herself on her way to the dining table.

Another thing that should be known about Kimiko is her sense of smell. If a type of food doesn't smell good that she wouldn't eat it. Simple. Of course that can easily be changed by plugging her nose but _anyways._ Basically, if something didn't smell right, she didn't trust it. So when she smelled the scent of expensive products a celebrity would use before she smelled the food, it should be assumed that the happy family dinner Ema had in mind was not going to happen.

"Ah, Fuuto! Congratulations on your new song!" Ema smiled happily as she congratulated a teen that was Kimiko's height. "This is-" Kimiko was about to hold out her hand to introduce herself properly before the boy she was apparently being introduced to scooted around her to stand in front of her sister.

"Ah~ My stupid, beautiful sister. What a wonderful welcome~" In a flash his entire demeanor into something much more dominant as he pulled Ema into an embrace that was bordering on indecent. "What would be even better would be a proper welcome in your room. After all, I still have to punish you." Before any of the other brothers could jump into action or Ema could stutter a reply, Kimiko grabbed the brat by his ear and yanked him around so that he faced her. (If you care to know what else is happening in the room, Kaname was bothering Iori about the flowers he gave Kaname, Subaru was ignoring Natsume's presence while Natsume pretended not to be bothered by it, the twins were, well, the twins, Hikaru was draping himself over Ukyo, and Masaomi was giving Wataru a piggy-back ride.)

"Listen, here buddy," Kimiko growled out, " I don't know who the fuck you think are but if you assume that it's okay to force yourself on someone like that then you are surely mistaken." There was a hush surrounding them as the last of the brothers entered the room.

"Who _I _am?! I think I should be asking _you _that question. After all, you're just a foreigner who has the good fortune to be blessed with my presence."

"Mhm, it sure is fortune but I wouldn't call it _good_ fortune. And who would feel blessed to be in the presence of an _asshole _like you." Everyone in the room could practically feel the hostility radiating from the two of them. The other brothers along with Ema formed a sort of circle around the two fighters.

"Do you _honestly_ not even know whose presence you are being graced with. I'm _Asakura Fuuto._ Are you seriously so idiotic that you don't even know that much?!"

"Listen hear _punk,_ I don't care if you're the fucking President of the United States. What I _care _about is how you were treating Ema."

"Oh? So, that's what it was." Fuuto steps slightly closer to the furious brunette while wearing a smirk. "You were jealous that I was treating Ema like that as you knew that such an unprepossessing and," he chanced a look at her chest, "_underdeveloped_ girl like yourself would never be able to land my attention." Everyone in the room knew that that was the wrong response as Kimiko's fury levels went into unhealthy levels. Unfortunately, Fuuto did not sense the looming danger.

"Uh, look, why don't we go-" Ema attempted to diffuse the situation but it was too late.

"_**You fucking brat!" **_Kimiko yelled as she yanked on Fuuto's ear. "_**How are you such a complete ASSHOLE! Well listen here buddy, I'm 15, 'kay?! And to THINK I was slightly excited about meeting my new brothers! You're lucky I don't break your nose! Is this really how you treat your new stepsister?!" **_Everyone except Ema looked mildly terrified at the thought of having this insane girl as their new stepsister. All the brothers, however, were wondering to themselves about how the _hell_ this girl is the sister of _Ema_.

"Okay then," Ukyo started, deciding that if he didn't get her to stop, Fuuto might never hear out of that ear again. "How about we all just sit down and have a nice, friendly dinner? That sounds safe right? Natsume, Subaru, can you help our new-_ahem-sister _to the dining table? Meanwhile, Masaomi? Can you make sure Fuuto isn't deaf? Thanks. Now," He turned around and faced the only _calm_ female in the room. "Why don't you tell us some more about your sister?"

As Kimiko was led-dragged-to the other room so she could calm down, all the brothers turned to Ema, including Fuuto who was holding his throbbing ear.

"So... Ema, why don't you tell us about your _lovely _sister." Ukyo asked.

"I'm really sorry about not telling you sooner but I didn't know that she would be coming so soon." Ema murmured this while looking down at her feet, oblivious to the slightly love struck look some of her brothers were giving her.

"She isn't usually like this. She's actually a very sweet, shy girl. But she's been on her own for a long time and has learned to stick up for herself. She's actually very loving, especially towards children." At that word, everyone threw a pointed look at Wataru, who was listening to Natsume and Subaru attempting to calm Kimiko down in the other room.

"It's fine," Ukyo sighed, "how about we just go eat our dinner and attempt to get to know her better." There were sounds of agreement from around the room and Ukyo rubbed his temples as he walked into the living room where the trio had already taken their seats. Meanwhile, Hikaru was wondering why this girl seemed so familiar.

"Aha!" Kaname and Ukyo jumped slightly at the noise of recognition that came from the red head. "You're the girl at the airport! That sort-of foreigner!" Kimiko looked up from the food she was poking at before squinting at the third brother and tilting her head to the head, strangely wolf-like.

"Oh, yeah." Kimiko made a vague sound of recognition before going back to poking her meal with a fork. "You're that lady that told me where to find a cab. What are you doing here?"

Hikaru smiled slightly, before leaning back in his chair. "Why don't you take a gander?" Kimiko raised uninterested eyes in the crossdressing males direction before resting her head on her left hand, while her right hand held the fork in its grasp.

"Hmmm," remembering the way Hikaru was draped over Ukyo when she had first entered the room, she said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm guessing that you're dating blondie over there." Kimiko pointed her fork in Ukyo's direction.

Ukyo and Ema should've known better than to have been drinking something when Hikaru was asking something. Unfortunately, they did not and Natsume and Yuusuke had to pay the price for it.

"AHAHAH-You-ehheheha-think-" Hikaru broke of in laughter as tears started streaming down his face. Ukyo's face turned purple as he scrubbed at the tablecloth.

"Kimi, Hikaru is the third brother! Why would you think that he and Ukyo were dating?!" Ema blushed a bright red that would liken her to a tomato as she dabbed at the stain on Yuusuke's shirt, oblivious to the fact that he was blushing almost as much as she was. Kimiko snorted slightly into her cup as she took a sip from it before deciding to humor her sister.

'I didn't know he was a boy! Besides, from the way that he was draping himself over blondie over there, anyone would've thought that!"

"Aha!" Tsubaki stood up gleefully before pointing a finger at Hikaru, "So this is all thanks to your homosexual tendencies!" Tsubaki quickly sat back down, attempting to muffle his laughter to no avail. Azusa cut in quickly before the meal could get any more _interesting_.

"Why don't we just go to the living room, maybe we could watch a movie or something." Tsubaki grinned largely at his twin before glomping him, unaware to the fact that he was cutting off Azusa's air supply.

"What do you guys want to watch?" Louis asked while browsing through the channels once everyone-save Wataru who went to draw something- had been seated. The only people that were seated next to Kimiko was Ema and Juli and Juli was mostly there because Kimiko kept the wolves away from Ema.

"Ooh!" Tsubaki held his hand out towards the remote. "Give!" Louis handed over the remote without a complaint and went to go sit on the other side of Fuuto, who was still nursing his bruised ego. Tsubaki flipped through the channels before he stopped at an anime that was familiar to Kimiko.

"HOly crap, it's Utapri." Kimiko's eyes were glued to the screen as she watched the scene unfold. It was a later episode, in the second season, but for the life of her, she could not remember what the name of the episode was.

"You watch Uta no prince sama?" The twins shared a look. Utapri was one of the first animes that they worked on together. "Who's your favorite character?" Tsubaki leaned forward with a devilish smile. He couldn't lie and say that he wasn't interested in Kimiko's answer.

"Masato." Kimiko deadpanned with a straight face, still watching the TV. "I like his voice and he's frickin adorable." Tsubaki flashed a smug grin towards Azusa after hearing her answer, yet he couldn't deny that his heart _might have_ skipped a beat when she complimented his voice. He was just about to thank her before Wataru ran up to Kimiko while waving a sheet of paper in her face.

"Is this for me?" Kimiko asked softly when looking at her younger brother.

"Yup! I drew a picture of me and big sis! I'm happy that you decided to visit for a year!" Wataru flashed a bashful smile at Kimiko and she returned it with one of her own.

"Thanks, this is really sweet." Kimiko looked down at the picture with a fond smile. "I'll make sure to frame it." The brothers were shocked to know that Kimiko could speak in such a soft tone after she had been screaming not even an hour ago. After finishing the episode, Ema stood up with a yawn and motioned for Kimiko to follow her.

"I'm going to sleep. We're going to go shopping tomorrow okay Kimiko?" Ema asked after they entered Kimiko's room.

"'Kay, oh, and Ema?"

"Yeah?"

"You _do_ know that pretty much everyone in this household is in love with you right? Save me of course."

A sigh. "...Yeah."

"And you don't do anything about it, even with the forceful ones?"

"... Yeah."

"... Oneechan, are you a masochist?"


	5. Tabemono

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict or anything recognizable. I only own my OCs.**

Bold is English

"**Man, I hate jet lag**." Kimiko grumbled to herself as she sat on the couch in front of the giant TV. _Well,_ she thought to herself, _I'm definitely not getting any sleep tonight. you know, considering how its 2:00 am._ _Le sigh. _"**I wonder what's on tonight.**" Kimiko flipped through the channels, looking for anything interesting before jumping up and almost flinging the remote to the opposite corner. "**GEKKAN SHOUJO NOZAKI-KUN IS ON TONIGHT!**" Kimiko practically yelled before slapping a hand over her mouth and looking around with shifting eyes. It was times like these that Kimiko was glad the bedrooms were so far away from the living room. "**Why must anime characters be so adorable.**" Kimiko sighed out as she sat back down and rested her right arm on her thigh as she leaned towards the TV. _Oh my god, it's this episode, the one with the boys-love comic. _

"Ah~ My dear Imouto? Are you not sleeping right?" Kimiko jumped slightly at the voice before realizing that it belonged to Tsubaki and continued staring at the TV.

Kimiko shrugged slightly before answering in a bored tone. "No, I'm fine. Merely jetlagged. What about you?"

"Ah~ Is my dear Imouto worried about me?" Tsubaki smirked slightly before continuing. "I was just getting some water." He turned around to go back up to his room before turning slightly worried eyes back to Kimiko. "You should get some sleep."

Kimiko continued flipping through the channels as he went back to his room. "Hmph. Oh, well. Probably should. After all, Ema wants to take me shopping for some reason. Kimiko shut down the TV before heading up to her room.

As sunlight streamed through the windows and practically blinded Kimiko, the aforementioned girl swore slightly under her breath before turning to face the wall. After not being able to fall back to sleep, Kimiko grumbled before getting up and throwing on the clothes she wore yesterday. She stared at herself in the mirror before running a brush through her hair and pulling it into a ponytail. Turning on the faucet, she brushed her teeth before washing her face and heading downstairs.

"Oh," Ukyo seemed slightly surprised at Kimiko's presence. "Good morning Kimiko. What would you like for breakfast?" He turned back to the stove, anticipating a complicated order.

"Just a piece of toast with some peanut butter and half a cup of orange juice." Kimiko's order was quick and to the point as she headed to the dining room.

"Uhm, sure." Ukyo popped a piece of toast into the toaster they barely ever used. One by one, the rest of the siblings trickled in, along with Fuuto who now sported a very red earlobe he attempted to cover with his hair. As everyone took their seats, Ukyo brought the food to the table and handed everyone their own plate. Considering how small her meal was, and the fact that she didn't even bother eating the crust, Kimiko was the first one finished. Louis was the second and he was about to leave the table before stopping.

"Kimiko?" He asked softly.

"Hm?" She turned her head towards him in acknowledgement.

"May I braid your hair?" Kimiko turned astonished eyes to Louis and every other brother held their breath, wondering what her reaction might be.

"Uhm, sure. But just so you know, my hair is really thick. Do you want to go to the living room to do it?" Louis nodded his head and followed her out of the kitchen. Kimiko sat down on one of the couches before pulling her hair out of its ponytail. Louis started pulling her hair out of her hoodie before one of his fingers accidentally brushed across her neck. With a cringe-worthy screech, Kimiko practically jumped across the room leaving a speechless Louis behind. Holding a hand to the back of her neck, Kimiko stared at Louis with wide eyes.

"Never. Do. That. Again." The other brothers had run into the room after hearing Kimiko screech. Kimiko waited for Louis's nod before making her way back towards him. This time, gathering her hair on her own. "Sorry. My neck's just. Sensitive." Louis hummed slightly in acknowledgement before beginning to fishtail. Unbeknownst to Kimiko, Fuuto was storing away the information about his _dear_ sister's sensitive neck for later use.

"Ooh, Kimi! Your hair looks so nice like this. I've never seen it out of a ponytail." Ema and Kimiko were walking around the mall as Ema looked for new clothes for her sister.

"Thanks." Kimiko flashed Ema a smile. "Louis was a little upset though, apparently it didn't turn out as nice as he wanted it to be."

Ema furrowed her eyebrows as she attempted to figure out what was wrong with the braid. "But it's perfect."

"That's _exactly_ what I said!"

After a couple of more minutes of wandering, Ema dragged Kimiko into a Forever 21. Ema quickly grabbed a couple of things off the racks that she thought would look nice on Kimiko before pulling her towards the dressing rooms. "You have got to be kidding me." Kimiko deadpanned as she looked at the line winding around the clothing racks. "Why do people do this and how dare you laugh at my pain!" Ema laughed even harder at her sister's faux-angry tone. About 5 hours later and the sisters were finally done practically buying her entire wardrobe.

"If we were going to buy this much stuff then why did I even bring clothes from America?"

Ema laughed before asking if Kimiko wanted to get something to eat.

"Yeah, why not?"

"m'Kay. So you can go order and I'll put down our stuff." Kimiko's eyes widened as the thought of having to talk to a store worker. Anxiety twisted her insides as she quickly thought of a way to get out of it.

"Um, i-it's okay. I'll go do it!" Kimiko practically ran to a table for two leaving Ema blinking in surprise.

"What."


	6. Ongaku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of the songs mentioned here. Oh, and more OCs will probably appear next chapter. This is not very well edited.**

School was as boring as always. And _of course_ because the universe fucking _hated_ her like every other protagonist out there, Kimiko got placed into the same class as the brother she punched in the face. _Oh, joy._ After entering the room, Kimiko just took a moment to stop and stare at the utter idiocy that was happening in front of her very eyes. The morning had not started out very well, waking up later than usual and then her stomach started _hurting_ and Kimiko _refused_ to believe that it was from her anxiety. And now this. _Why the hell is everyone even crowding around his desk. He's been here for like half a year. He isn't even pretty looking!_ Kimiko could feel herself sweatdrop as the literal _sea_ of girls begged Fuuto to to eat their cookies. _There's an innuendo somewhere. I know it._

"Ah~ Kimi-chan. Come join me." _And there goes ten more years off my lifeline._ Kimiko sighed, before moving to sit an appropriate distance away from him. It would not do her health well to get in between him and the crowd. _Where the hell are all the other boys during this._ Kimiko looked around the classroom to find them all crowded in a corner, angrily muttering something that sounded suspiciously like a curse. Kimiko sighed even deeper, before slouching in her seat. _God, give me strength._

After the bell rang that signaled the end of school, Kimiko shuffled to her feet before grabbing her bag and going to the room that holds the conversational English club. Apparently, this was for anyone that wanted to go into career where they would have to speak fluent English. Kimiko opened the door before bowing to the lady behind the front desk.

"Good afternoon Sensei." Kimiko flashed her one of her infamous strained smiles that made her look like she had a facial twitch.

"Oh," The teacher looked slightly surprised at the sight of the tall girl before giving a bright smile. "You must be Kimiko." She got to her feet and walked over to hand Kimiko some papers. "Here, you're mostly going to be helping me plan some activities and take over on days that I'm not here. You can sit over there." She pointed at a table at the far back of the classroom before going back to her work. Kimiko slowly made her way over before putting down the papers and starting to read over them as she took a seat. As the last of the members trickled in, the teacher stood up before saying, "Okay, we have a new students today that will be acting as my assistant." Kimiko looked up at the teacher before looking back down at the papers quickly.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Oh, and Hinata-kun? You can use English if you want." Kimiko turned wide eyes to her teacher before nodding slightly. And then, of course, the door opened and in walked the devil.

"Yoo-hoo," Fuuto gave a wave to the class before turning to the teacher. "Sorry for being late Sensei." Kimiko could feel the temperature in the room rise after he walked in, and a couple of girls even started fanning themselves. _What the fuck. I thought this only happened in books._

"It's alright Asahina-kun. Just take a seat." Fuuto smiled to the teacher again before turning around and plopping himself into a seat in the front row. Immediately, a gaggle of females. and even some males towards the outer edges, surrounded the idol from three sides. "Alright class," the teacher clapped her hands together to silence the class, "today, we're delving deeper into the culture of American teens. Considering how music is quite popular, I've decided that today, we will be taking a look at the variety of music American teens listen to." The teacher scanned the room before landing on Kimiko. "So, why not have our very own American representative give us an inside look. Come on up Hinata-kun." Kimiko slowly and awkwardly got up, casting dubious glances around the room. Shuffling to the front of the room, Kimiko attempted to ignore the slight giggles coming from the front row.

"Um," Kimiko attempted, "what do I do?" The teacher smiled as if she had just asked a very important question.

"All you have to do, is play some music that you would usually listen to. Everyone else will try to find similarities and familiar words." The teacher sported another sunny smile as Kimiko made her way over to the computer. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she connected it to the speakers before going to her music app and hitting generate playlist. Normally, this would be a good idea as it took the songs she usually listened to, found others like it, and then made a playlist. Hitting random, Kimiko rested her back against the front wall before turning the volume up. The steady beat of Riot by Three Days Grace began the playlist and Kimiko sweatdropped, wondering if she should change it because of the swears. _Ah well, too late. _Scanning the facial expressions in front of her, Kimiko could tell that her classmates were beginning to question the innocence of the Hinata sister. Of course, the next song was Teenagers by My Chemical Romance which was also not a very school appropriate song. By now, even Fuuto was starting to lose his smug smirk, which was definitely saying something. Five more songs passed, each one sadder and angrier than the one before. _Do I seriously listen to this many sad songs?!_

"Ah, Hinata-kun," the teacher gave her an uneasy smile, "maybe we should just stop the music here." Kimiko quickly unplugged her phone before scurrying to her desk, head bowed, again, ignoring the whispers. _Well, this was much more revealing than I imagined._


	7. Kuso

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict, only my OCs.**

**I am so sorry for the long wait. But there are more OCs introduced in this chapter. Leave a review or PM me as to who they should end up with or if they should end up with anyone at all. English is in bold.**

Kimiko woke up early on Saturday morning, not to the sound of heavy pounding on her bedroom door, but to the sound of synchronized breathing form above her. Opening her eyes, Kimiko fought back a scream at the sight of three people staring down at her.

"_**Holy crap!**_" Grabbing the object nearest to her, she flung it as hard as she could to one of her laughing friends. "_**Assholes! Oh, my god! You scared the crap out of me! How did you even get in here!? **_**And what happened to your hair?" **Managing to quench her laughter, Ella Zhang looked up at her sleep ruffled friend before promptly bursting out into laughter again, brown hair dyed purple flying behind her as she doubled in half, as if sucker-punched in the gut. Victoria Chung answered her instead.

"**Your house is ridiculously easy to get into. Like, really? A key under the doormat? That was the best they could think of?** **Oh, and Leiah wanted to dye our hair, and this happened.**" Using one hand, she pointed to her newly red tipped hair. The other rested on her hip. Leiah Hyun, on the other hand, had retreated to just outside the doorway after the first pillow had been thrown.

"**Is it safe to come in yet?**" Kimiko sighed and motioned for the petite girl to shuffle in, signaling that it was safe. For now.

"**Yeah. You're safe. I wasn't mad, just startled. But I am wondering **_**why **_**you guys are here, why it's possible that though Leiah was the one that wanted to learn how to dye hair, she's the only one with her regular hair color, and how none of my siblings noticed three ridiculously dressed teenagers with brightly colored hair breaking into our house." **Kimiko sighed and stood up, about two inches taller than Victoria, who was the second tallest. Both Ella and Leiah were around Ema's height.

"**Oh, none of them were home.**" Ella said nonchalantly. "**You do realize that it is one p.m. right?** **I still don't get your weird-ass sleeping schedules.**"

"**... So, how are you here again?**"

"**The school caught on fire.**" Victoria stated indifferently. "**Apparently something blew up in one of the labs. No one was hurt but everyone was given the option to either study abroad or resume school during the summer. We took this opportunity to visit. You're welcome.**"

"**... Thanks…**"

"**No biggie. Just show us to where the food is and that will be enough thanks.**" Ella was already through the doorway, heading in the direction that she assumed led to the kitchen. "**Oh, and, should we switch over to Japanese? The only reason why our parents let us come was because we said the trip would be a good way for us to review our Japanese.**"

Kimiko followed Ella out the door, motioning for the others, before she answered. "That would probably be best."

"What time are your siblings coming back?" Leiah asked sweetly, pausing every few seconds to gaze around the apartment.

"I don't know. I've been asleep for 10 hours."

"Oh my god, Kimiko. Were you streaming anime again?" Victoria asked. As if she needed to.

Kimiko looked at her with disbelief. "Do you really need to ask me that? Do you not know me at all?"

Ella rolled her eyes but the corner of her mouth was twitching. Leiah just smiled.

"Whatever," Ella said. "Just where's the food? We are jetlagged as hell."

"Leiah thought sleep would be better for jet lag." Leiah wondered out loud. If she was feeling the effects of jet lag, she sure didn't show it.

"Hmmm. Both are good." Victoria stated, scooting around Kimiko and Ella to take the front.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Kimiko asked, half amused and half concerned.

"Of course I do." Victoria stated confidently.

"No I do not." Victoria stated, just as confident as before. Kimiko stared at the bustling room filled with people she didn't know, before groaning aloud.

And the worst part of all this?

She was still in her pajamas.


End file.
